2019-20 Premier League: Match day 21
Alireza Jahanbakhsh scored with a spectacular overhead kick to stun Chelsea and earn Brighton an unlikely point at the Amex Stadium. Aston Villa moved out of the relegation zone with victory against Burnley at Turf Moor despite having a goal ruled out for a marginal offside by the video assistant referee system system. Leicester's impressive season continued with a dominant win at Newcastle that keeps them second and inflicts a third straight defeat on Steve Bruce's side, who played almost the whole second half with 10 men following a string of injuries. A brilliant goal from Danny Ings gave Southampton a narrow but deserved win over Jose Mourinho's Tottenham. Watford's remarkable revival under Nigel Pearson continued as they hung on with 10 men to beat Wolves and move a point from safety. Gabriel Jesus scored twice as Manchester City survived a nervy finish to hold off Everton and end Carlo Ancelotti's unbeaten start as Toffees manager. Crystal Palace substitute Connor Wickham scored a late equaliser awarded by video assistant referee to deny bottom side Norwich a much-needed victory at Carrow Road. David Moyes' West Ham return got off to the best possible start as two Mark Noble goals helped his side to an emphatic victory over Bournemouth. Mikel Arteta earned his first win as Arsenal boss as the Gunners produced a powerful first-half performance to beat a lacklustre Manchester United. Unbeaten Premier League leaders Liverpool made it a full year without losing in the top flight as Sheffield United were brushed aside at Anfield. Match Details Wednesday 1 January 2020 | goals2 = Azpilicueta | stadium = Falmer Stadium, Brighton | attendance = 30,559 | referee = Stuart Attwell }} ---- | goals2 = Wesley Grealish | stadium = Turf Moor, Burnley | attendance = 19,561 | referee = Michael Oliver }} ---- Maddison Choudhury | stadium = St. James' Park, Newcastle | attendance = 52,178 | referee = Martin Atkinson }} ---- | goals2 = | stadium = St. Mary's Stadium, Southampton | attendance = 30,976 | referee = Mike Dean }} ---- Doucouré Kabasele | goals2 = Neto | stadium = Vicarage Road, London | attendance = 20,584 | referee = Andy Madley }} ---- | goals2 = | stadium = City of Manchester Stadium, Manchester | attendance = 54,407 | referee = Andre Marriner }} ---- | goals2 = Wickham | stadium = Carrow Road, Norwich | attendance = 27,021 | referee = Jonathan Moss }} ---- Haller Felipe Anderson | goals2 = | stadium = London Stadium, London | attendance = 59,917 | referee = Graham Scott }} ---- Papastathopoulos | goals2 = | stadium = Emirates Stadium, London | attendance = 60,328 | referee = Chris Kavanagh }} ---- Thursday 2 January 2020 Mané | goals2 = | stadium = Anfield, Liverpool | attendance = 53,321 | referee = Paul Tierney }} ---- League table after Match day 21 See also *Premier League *Premier League - 2019-20 Season External links *BBC Sport Category:2019-20 Premier League results Category:2019–20 in English football